headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Stu/Being Human
| aliases = | series = Being Human | image = | gender = Male | notability = Minor | occupation = | race = Ghost | base of operations = Ithaca, New York Boston, Massachusetts | known relatives = | status = Deceased | born = | died = 2009 | 1st appearance = "There Goes the Neighborhood (Part 1)" Cameo appearance only; played by an uncredited extra. "When I Think About You I Shred Myself" First full appearance. | final appearance = | actor = Jay Baruchel }} Stu is a minor character featured in the North American television series Being Human. The series is based on a British programme of the same name, which premiered on the BBC in February, 2008. References to the character has been made as early as the pilot episode, but he did not make his first full appearance (albeit posthumously) until the season two episode, "When I Think About You I Shred Myself". The role of Stu was played by actor Jay Baruchel. Biography Stu was a young man who grew up in Ithaca, New York. His best friend was a boy named Josh Levinson. Stu was a nervous, geeky sort and often shied away from social situations. To hear him tell it, he is the king of "unresolved issues". Stu was also secretly in love with a girl named Julia. He was too scared to ask her out however and encouraged Josh to pursue her instead. He never actually believed that the two would begin dating. As it turned out however, Josh and Julia became a couple and before long, they were engaged to be married. One evening, Stu and Josh went on a camping trip. That night, a werewolf named Ray attacked the boys and Stu was killed. Josh survived, but awakened with blood all over his body and deep scratches across his side. The werewolf had infected Levinson and before long, Josh began turning into a werewolf himself. Stu's spirit remained behind as a ghost, forced to wear a horrible plaid dress shirt forever. He became even more obsessed with Julia and was somewhat relieved to discover that Josh had broken up with her now that he was a werewolf. Stu continued to observe Julia for several years, even when she relocated to Boston, Massachusetts where she reconnected with Josh. As Josh was a supernatural creature, he had the ability to see ghosts. He reunited with Stu at the Suffolk County Hospital where he worked. Stu brought him up to date on what his afterlife had been like, but kept his obsession with Julia a secret from him. That night, Stu took possession of Josh's body and used him to seduce Julia (whom he knew to still be interested in Josh). The two made love in Josh's bedroom, but the following day, he confessed what he had done to Josh, citing that it was not one of his prouder moments. Being Human: When I Think About You I Shred Myself Notes & Trivia * The character of Stu was created by director Stefan Schwartz and writer Mike Ostrowski based upon concepts originally developed by Jeremy Carver, Anna Fricke and Toby Whithouse. * Actor Jay Baruchel first gained prominence by appearing on three episodes of the 1991-1996 children's ghost story series Are You Afraid of the Dark?. * Jay Baruchel is credited as a special guest star in "When I Think About You I Shred Myself". * The dynamic between Stu and Josh is similar to that of David Kessler and Jack Goodman in the 1981 John Landis film An American Werewolf in London. See also External links References Category:Expanded pages